Messed Up
by Maria81593
Summary: Sonny gets stressed out with everything going on in her life, and she has no one to talk to about it all. As she finally breaks down, Chad Dylan Cooper walks in and tries to help her. Will he be able to help her? Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

**Heyy! So, I was planning to finish **_**I Doubt It**_** before starting another story, but apparently that didn't work too well. I was having a pretty rough night the other night, and this story came out. I am really liking it so far, and I have almost two more chapters written besides this one, so I will put them up soon too. I hope that you enjoy it too! I'm not sure if Chad and Sonny will end up together or not, or even if they will end up dating, but it is still a pretty good story in my opinion. Though, that may just be because some of this stuff really has been happening in my life a little bit. Anyways, please R&R. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my other story also, sorry I haven't been updating it much, I'm kind of stuck. I will do my best to update it soon though. Thanks for everything you guys, and AKS14, please don't yell at me for starting another story before finishing the other one, and yes, you do know a few of the people in this story. They just have different names = ). Please R&R everyone! It's really long btw.**

**I don't own anything but the plot in this story.**

* * *

There it was; I had messed things up once again. First off, with my parents. I got this new part on _So Random _and my parents got in a huge fight over it. Next thing I know they are fighting like crazy, over

everything! Then, they got a divorce. Now, you may tell me that it's not my fault, but trust me, you didn't hear their arguments, you didn't hear my dad screaming at me to quit the show before I even started, you

didn't see my mom in tears telling me to just leave her alone. It WAS my fault that they got their divorce.

Secondly, I forced my mom to move away from her family back in Wisconsin. She is having an extremely hard time with this since her sister, my aunt, is very sick and my mother can't be with her.

Thirdly, I messed things up with Travis, a drummer in a band that starred on _So Random_. After the episode premiered, the band earned their own show at the studio! He and I were just friends, we hung out in-

between, made fun of each other, talked, he stole my jacket and wore it, and we were just friends. He seemed to have an interest in Tawni, and I had my eyes set on someone else who turned out to be a jerk

who wanted to use me. But, soon after Travis and his band got the show, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, and even Chad Dylan Cooper started telling me and hinting to me that he liked me. I was oblivious to the fact

though. Finally, I started having a crush on him too, he just seemed so different than other guys. I really began liking him, but still didn't believe that he also liked me. Chad kept telling me to ask him out, but I

refused saying that I wasn't ready to start dating yet. Chad told me I was stupid and couldn't see what was in front of me. One day though, Trav texted me asking me what I thought about him; I said that I

thought that he was really cool and that I really enjoyed being friends with him; I stuck to saying pretty simple things, nothing too deep, just in case he didn't feel the same way. Next, I asked him what he

thought about me; he said basically the same thing, but that he really wanted to start getting to know me better. My heart jumped because I really wanted to get to know him too. We talked for a little bit longer,

and had a really nice conversation. It seemed so weird though because he wasn't like the other guys that I had talked to about relationship kind of stuff. He didn't sweet talk me or say anything about my

appearance or anything. He never said a single thing about me being famous either. I found this a little bit intriguing because every other guy that I had talked to said stuff about my looks, and they used me;

they were just shallow. Well, to cut a long story short, Trav basically asked me out, but I told him that I wasn't quite ready for a real relationship. I told him that if we still felt the same way for each other by my

next birthday, and if he asked me out, we could start dating. I hated to make him wait, I could tell that he really did like me and that he wouldn't use me for anything, but I just couldn't handle heartbreak again. I

had fallen for guys that had turned out to be jerks, and I wasn't going to do it again. So, Trav and I basically became best friends, we hung out, talked daily, laughed together, and everything else best friends do.

But soon, it seemed like we were becoming more than just friends; we started hanging out more often, talked more, tried to skip practice to see each other, and so on and so forth. As any other celebrity soon to

be couple would be, we did NOT want any fans or paparazzi finding out that we were slowly becoming more than just friends. I knew that I would probably regret it if I started dating him before my birthday, so

we just "chilled" as best friends. Instead of holding hands, I would set my feet on top of his, instead of hugs every time we went separate ways, we had a special wave we each did, and every time I texted him, I

had certain ways of spelling words or certain sayings I would reserve for him. We were getting really close, and everything was going great! That is until a couple days ago when he started acting weird, and ever

since, we have barely spoken. I know that I must have done something, but I don't know what I did. Man, I really messed things up this time. It's really taking a toll on me to apparently, because I have no one to

go and vent to, so now I am venting to a piece of paper by writing this all out. Wow, I really am desperate.

Love,

Sonny Monroe


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy! So, here's chapter 1!! I hope that you guys enjoy it! Sorry I didn't get this up last night. I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it! Please R&R this chapter. If there are any mistakes, please ignore them. I typed this late last night while I was half asleep and also texting a couple of people. I think I caught all of my typos, but if not I'm very sorry. Thanks! = )**

**I don't own **_**Sonny with a Chance**_** or any of its characters, only the plot in this story.**

* * *

Sonny tore the three page long note out of her notebook, folded it, and put it in an envelope. She picked up her pen one last time and wrote, "Do not read!" along with some tiny hearts that she crossed out. As she wiped a small tear from her cheek, Sonny heard a loud knock on her dressing room door, and Chad Dylan Cooper burst in.

"Hey, Sonny, listen," Chad said roughly."I need you and your cast to stay away from the cafeteria while my cast is in there, okay? You people from Chuckle City disturb us, So, would you mind telling the rest of your cast for me?"

"No Chad!" Sonny yelled, "I will NOT tell them. It's a free country and we can eat whenever we want. You can't boss us around! You think that just because you're Chad Dylan Cooper that you can do whatever you want. Well, you know what, Chad? I'm not going to put up with you anymore! Chad you are such a jerk! You really just need to…" Sonny's voice broke and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Chad felt the need to try and help, he had never seen Sonny like this. "Fine, you're right, Sonny." He thought about apologizing, but he's Chad Dylan Cooper, he doesn't have to!

"Really, Chad, really? That's all you're going to say?" Sonny still had tears streaming down her face, she felt like an idiot crying in front of Chad, but she couldn't help it.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad moved closer to her and gently rubbed one of his fingers down one of her cheeks to catch one of falling tears.

"Like you even care!" With that, Sonny stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Geez, I wonder what got into her?" Chad said to himself. Glancing around the room, the note that Sonny had written earlier caught his eye. He knew that it was Sonny's personal business, but he really was worried about why she was so upset. Besides, if Chad Dylan Cooper sees something that says, "Do not read," he's going to read it. Plus, Sonny probably just meant the "Do not read!" for Tawni whom she shared the dressing room with. Chad moved over and picked up the envelope. He opened it, and slowly read the note that Sonny had stuck inside earlier.

_Oh, so that's why Sonny has been bugging Sonny so much. Gosh, now I feel like a real jerk; she was having a horrible day, and I just made it a whole lot worse. Good job, Cooper!_

Chad stuck the note back into the envelope and set it back where he had found it. He rushed out of the room in search for Sonny. As much as he hated to admit it, Chad really did care about her; she was like a little sister to him. He just couldn't let it show, because it would totally ruin Chad Dylan Cooper's image. Chad walked from room to room, but couldn't find the heart-broken teenager anywhere. He was so upset because of the fact that she was upset, and he didn't know what to do. Depressed, Chad took a deep breath and decided to get some fresh air. As he walked outside of the studio, he heard a soft cry.

"Sonny?" she was huddled against the side of the building with her head between her knees.

"Go away, Chad!" She was so angry, Chad felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Sonny, listen. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I was just kidding around, I hadn't realized that you were having a bad day," Chad walked over by Sonny and sat down. "Hey, how about we go for a walk and you can tell me what's bugging you."

"Just go away. You don't really care about me." Sonny buried her face deeper between her legs, and Chad could tell she was crying.

"Yes I do care about you. You are one of the most important people in my life, and I hate to see yhou so upset. Please tell me what's wrong.

Sonny lifted her head and stared at Chad. "Do you really care about me?" Chad almost died at the look in her eyes; she just seemed so small and scared.

"Yes I do, Sonny. I care about you a lot." Chad no longer cared about his image. All he cared about was getting Sonny back to her normal self. He hated seeing her like this, he just wished that he could take all of her pain away and deal with it for her. He just wanted to get her back to her normal sunny self again.

"Do you promise me that you care?" Sonny searched Chad's face to see if he was being truthful.

"I promise, Sonny." Chad gently squeezed her hand and then moved her onto his lap and held her. Sonny put her head against his chest and cried her heart out. Chad just held her tightly against himself and gently rocked her.

"Shh, Sonny. It's okay, this will all work out." Sonny continued to cry until she practically had no tears left.

"Can we talk, Chad?" Sonny stood up and helped Chad to his feet. "Do yuou mind if we go for a walk?"

"Nope, I think a walk would be nice."

"Are you sure you want to hear what's wrong with me? It's probably really stupid."

"Sonny, I know that it can't be stupid if it's bugging you this bad. Please, I want to help."


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it, I think that it's a pretty long chapter. I'm already working on chapter 3, but I don't think I'll get it up tonight or tomorrow, it might be a couple days, I've been pretty busy this week. I will try to get up as much as possible though, because I will be gone this weekend. SO, hope you like it Oh, and i just got a new computer and I'm still getting used to the keyboard. If there's any errors, please ignore them. I'm getting better! And, I wasn't texting the whole time I typed this one = )**

**I only own the plot in this story!**

**Maria81593**

* * *

The teens walked out to the outdoor lunch area that the studio had just put in. Right behind it was a small wooded area with a couple of short trails to walk on. Sonny started down the closest one to them and Chad followed her.

"Sonny, you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't feel like sharing, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I'm just worried about you, and I really want to help you. "Chad looked down at Sonny but she was watching her feet as she walked.

"Chad, if you want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you." Sonny paused for a moment and took a deep breath to try and hold off the tears that were already gathering in her eyes. "I messed things up with Travis, I knew I would. I finally found a guy who really liked me, that wouldn't use me, a guy that I trusted, and I blew it. I'm never going to find the right guy for me; I guess I am just meant to be single my whole life. I'm just going to turn into a crazy old cat lady."

Chad gently chuckled, he couldn't help it. "There's nothing wrong with being a crazy old cat lady."

"I'm being serious, Chad! Travis is the only guy who didn't like me for looks, fame, because he just wanted to have a girlfriend, and he didn't like me just because he thought that I was easy to get. He really liked me for who I was, and I messed it all up. I'm so stupid!"

"Sonny, you're not stupid."

"Then how come I fall for jerks and get my heart broken every time that I find a guy I like? Travis was the first guy who that I fell for that wasn't a jerk who wanted to use me. Why is that? How come every guy who 'likes' me is a jerk?"

"Because you're innocent," Chad whispered.

"What?"

"Sonny, you're innocent. Girls who are easy to get are easier to manipulate. You've been innocent your whole life, so now when a guy comes along, they can see that and say certain things or sweet talk you to want to take risks and get rid of your innocence. It's just an easy way for idiots to get a girl without any effort." Chad looked down at Sonny, "I hope that made sense."

"Being innocent is stupid, it lets people walk all over you," Sonny mumbled.

"I think that it's kinda cute." Sonny looked up at Chad and he caught her gaze; she quickly looked away.  
"Sorry."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Why did Travis like me? What could he have possibly seen in me?"

Chad took a deep breath, "Sonny, I'm positive that Trav still likes you. Maybe he's just been busy with his band and everything. I don't know if he'll ever lose his feelings for you."

"But what could he see in me?"

"A lot. I see a lot of stuff in you that I like. Sonny, you're different than other girls. You're cute, funny, caring, you have a great personality, you're very fun to be with, it's nice to talk with you, you're innocent, you don't get offended easily, and you are very sweet to everyone. "

"Thanks," Sonny mumbled.

"Sorry, I made that awkward."

"No you didn't," Sonny glanced up at Chad and smiled. "I'm just in shock that Chad Dylan Cooper complimented someone other than himself!"

Chad grinned; Sonny was starting to feel better. "Well, Monroe, I can be very caring and sweet. People just don't see the real Chad Dylan Cooper too often. I have to keep my image, so don't go telling anyone that I have a sweet side!" Sonny smiled her cute little smile as Chad grabbed her and embraced her in a hug. Without thinking, Chad quickly placed a kiss on top of her head. Sonny pulled away blushing.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened." Chad's face was turning bright red, and he looked away from Sonny.

"Don't worry about it." Chad looked at Sonny again and she winked at him.

"I'm obvious, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. It's alright though, I won't tell anyone that you like me."

"Thanks."

"No," Sonny smiled sweetly, "thank you. I wouldn't be able to manage all of this without your help."

"I didn't do anything besides talk." Chad wished that he could have done more.

"No, you helped me believe in myself again. And, you got my confidence back for me. I think that I'm going to go and find Travis." Sonny gave Chad another hug and she stood on her toes and placed a friendly kiss on his right cheek; it was the first kiss that she had ever given a man besides her father. Even though she had hoped that it would go to Travis, she was glad that it went to Chad. "Thanks so much!"

Chad was stunned. "I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Sonny." Sonny waved good-bye to Chad as she took off for the studio. He watched as the cute brunette walked inside, and after a few moments, dashed back out to him smiling.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; my cast will go and eat WHENEVER and wherever we want, so if you and your cast have a problem with us, you can leave the cafeteria when we come in." Sonny was defiantly feeling better.

"Fine!" Chad smiled.

"Fine!" Sonny shouted.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good!" with that, Sonny ran back into the building to find her Prince Charming while Chad Dylan Cooper watched her leave.

_Oh, how I wish we really were good. I want to date you SO bad. But, you are happy with Travis, and I'm fine with that. If you are happy, so am I. I know that Trav is a good guy, and that he'll take care of you…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy! So, I just finished this chapter today! It's kind of slow, but it has a purpose and it will lead into the next chapter which I am going to start on tonight. I just got home from a trip out of state, so if I have some more typos, I am very sorry; I am exhausted. The ending is kind of weird, so I hope that you all still like it and that it doesn't confuse you; it made sense in my head, but then again, most things do somehow make sense in my head. Anyways, the next chapter will be better! So, thank all of you for reading and reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter, please R&R it too. I really enjoy and appreciate all of your reviews! They are all very encouraging to me!! Ohh, and I'm 99.9% that this will soon turn into a Channy!!**

**Maria81593**

**I don't own anything except the plot in this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Sonny!" Travis exclaimed as Sonny waltzed into the room where PT.C, Travis' band, practiced. Gabe, the guitarist/vocals, and Jared, the bassist, watched the couple as they walked towards each other.

"I hope that I didn't interrupt anything," Sonny said.

"Actually, you didn't. We were taking a short break, just messing around. How are you doing?" Travis looked into her eyes and Sonny looked back into his.

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Sonny smiled at Travis's usual comment as a bell rang.

"Sorry, Sonny, I have to get back to practice. I'll call you later!"

"Okay, you guys have fun!" Sonny glanced quickly at the other two band member. "Bye, Trav!" Sonny proceeded out of the room and to the cafeteria to get a quick snack. Since nothing looked too appetizing, she just got a bottle of water and went to sit at a table by herself.

"Hey, Sonny!" Chad pulled up the chair next to her.

Sonny grinned, "Are you my stalker now?"

"Nope, just checking in on how things went with Travis."

"Well, pretty good I think. He said that he'd call me later!"

"Well, that's a good thing!"

"Yep!"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, I hope that things work out for you guys." Chad smiled softly.

"Thanks, Chad. That was really sweet!"

"Shh, Sonny!" Chad winked, "You can't tell anyone, remember? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny giggled, "Oh, that's right." She winked back at him. "You're such a jerk, Chad! Oh my gosh, look at the time! I'm going to be late for practice, I'll catch up with you later!?

"Fine!" Chad stood and realized that he also needed to get going.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!" Chad smiled as Sonny quickly said good-bye and the teens went to their separate sets.

* * *

"So, Sonny," Tawni said as soon as she saw Sonny come onto the set, "I didn't see you during break. Were you with Travis?"

"No, he had practice."

"Oh, so then what were you doing since you weren't with your _So Random_ friends either?" By now, the rest of the cast had gathered around the two girls and they were all listening to Sonny.

"Well first, I was sitting in our dressing room. Then I went on a walk with Chad."

"Chad?" Tawni asked as if she had never heard the name before.

"Dylan," Nico said coldly.

"Cooper," Grady added.

"Yep, that's the one." Sonny was getting aggravated.

"Sonny, how could you?" Zora jumped at her.

"I was upset, and he was the only one around to listen."

"I'm sure that Travis would have listened to your stupid problems." Tawni looked Sonny in the eyes and said coldly with a smirk on her face.

"Trav was at practice. And, none of you were there to help me. Chad was my only option." Sonny was on the verge of tears from how Sonny called her problems stupid.

Tawni sneered, "What would Travis think of your little walk with Chad?"

"I'm sure that Travis would understand that I needed someone to talk to since he wasn't available, and that you guys weren't around. Besides, he doesn't own me; and we're not even dating! At the moment, Travis and I are just checking each other out and figuring out if we like each other." Sonny paused for a minute, "Besides, this isn't any of your business, it's all between me and Travis."


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyy!!! Soo, this is the third and last thing that I am posting today. I'm sooo tired, but I knew that I had to get this up so I am now taking the time to write it for you. I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has been R&Ring. I hope you guys like the chapter, I have no clue where I am going with it. Please R&R. Love ya!**

**Maria81593**

**I only own the plot!!!**

* * *

Sonny stomped out of the room and ran to wait outside of Travis' dressing room until he got out of practice. She really needed to talk to him; she really liked him, but she also figured out that she really liked Chad.

_What am I supposed to do? _She thought to herself. _I really like Travis, he's one of the most caring, sweet, funny, fun, and loving guys I've ever met. But, then there's Chad; I've liked him since I came here. No matter how _

_many times we say that we hate each other, we know that it's a lie. I just don't know what to do. _Sonny sat on the floor and put her head between her knees. _God, if you're there and real, please show me what to do. I _

_mean I think I need some advice on this, but I don't know who to talk to. I tried talking to Chad, but all that did was make me like him more than I already did. Please just help me to know what to do. _Sonny had never

really prayed before, but she figured that she would give it a shot. She really liked both guys, but she wanted to end up with the right one.

* * *

Chad sat in his room, pen and paper in hand, writing a letter. He was on his seventh version of the letter, and he knew that this one had to be perfect because he started practice in fifteen minutes. His first

several letters had just been compliments to Sonny, and he knew that they would only make the situation worse.

_Dearest Sonny,_

_I'm really sorry about today. I didn't mean to let you know that I really like you. I'm really sorry that it ended up that way. I really hope that this doesn't ruin the friendship we had, because I would hate to lose you as a _

_friend. Please understand that I just want you to be happy with who ever. If you like Travis, date him! If you don't like Travis, find some other guy to date. I really hope that I didn't make your situation worse. If you ever _

_need me, I'm here for you. Please just give me a call and let me know that you aren't mad at me. Oh, and if I seem to be flirting too much or anything, just let me know. I really care about you and hope that I can help you _

_anyway possible. I know that you are going through a lot in your life, so if you need me to get out of it, let me know. Even though it would hurt me to move out of your life, I can do it if it will help you. I hope that all of this _

_made sense and that you understand where I'm coming from. _

_Love always, _

_Chad._

Chad read over the letter and then used white out to cover up the love always and instead wrote, "yours truly." He knew that it sounded stupid, but he didn't want to make Sonny's situation worse, and he

definitely did NOT want Sonny to hate him for saying that he loved her; but what else could he be feeling? Certainly this was more than a small crush he had, Chad had crushed on many girls before, but it never

felt like this. He was almost completely positive that what he felt for the cute brunette was love. Chad stood up and walked out of his door. He stopped by Sonny's dressing room and peered inside checking to

see if Tawni was in there. When he saw that she wasn't, he quietly walked in and placed his letter underneath the letter that Sonny had written to herself earlier that day. Then Chad Dylan Cooper quickly left the

room and headed to his part of the studio.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Heyy everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I will hopefully be able to update soon, but my family got a new laptop and we haven't bought microsoft word on it yet and I already used all the trials on it for this and a scholorship for a mission trip that I went on. Actually, to get this note on here I had to delete the scholorship. Sooo, I hopefully will have what I need soon so that I can start updating. I'm going to start writing upcoming chapters out by hand, so that should be helpful when I can finally get them typed. Next week I will be in California visiting my sister and I am hoping that I will be able to use her computer. Sorry if you got excited over this being a new chapter, I have really been wanting to update, but can't. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my stories! I'm going to finish all three of them as soon as I can, I won't be quiting any of them. If you have any ideas for them, let me know, please. Thanks everyone! **

**Sorry that I had to write an author's note, I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**Maria81593 = )**


	7. Chapter 5

**heyy everyone! I finally have a program to type on again! Soo, here's your next chapter! Really quick, Travis's band in this story is really based off of a band that is in my area called Purple Tranzam. If you would like to look them up, they have a you tube channel, and Travis in the story is based off of the drummer in Purple Tranzam. So, if you would like to, you can check them out and see what the real band is like. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you soooo much for reviewing, and I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Please R&R. Thanks! luv ya! **

**Maria81593 = D**

* * *

Sonny walked into her dressing room and thought that he desk looked weird, so she walked over to it and tried to figure out what was different. Finally, she noticed the letter from Chad. She carefully opened it, and read it. "Oh my gosh." Sonny said to herself as Tawni walked in.

"Ohh, what's that?" Tawni pranced over and peeked over Sonny's shoulder.

"It's nothing" Sonny quickly folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Uh huh, sure it is." Tawni said sarcastically.

"I'm just uhh… going to go out and get a drink while I practice my lines. I'll see you later." Sonny quickly hurried out of the room before Tawni could stop her. She sprinted toward the cafeteria, almost knocking over Travis on her way.

"Sonny?!"

"Travis!"

"Are you okay? You seem a little upset or something." Travis started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Just a crazy day, that's all."

"Oh, okay." It was quiet for a moment before Travis added, "Sonny, we really need to talk."

Sonny felt her stomach drop, "Yeah, I know." They arrived at the cafeteria and Sonny sat at a table in a corner while Travis got them two fro-yos.

"Here you go!" Travis exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah." Travis said quietly. "Sonny, what did you want to talk about? 'Cause you seem upset."

"Well, I'm just having a confusing day… well, a crazy, confusing last few weeks. Listen, you go ahead and talk about what you wanted to talk about first."

"Okay… Sonny, you see… I just wanted to tell you that I really, and I mean REALLY like you. Like, I always knew that I liked you, but when you came into the studio earlier and I saw you smile, I just melted. I mean, if you don't really like me, the way I like you, that's fine, but I just really needed to tell someone, and I figured that you would be the best person for me to tell. I can't believe how amazing you are, I mean you are indescribable. But, I know we can't date for a little while longer, and I'm fine with that. You made a promise, even if it was to yourself, and I want you to keep it." Travis took a deep breath. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Travis smiled.

Sonny forced a smile. "Well," she held her breath and thought for a minute. _Should I tell Trav about Chad? Or should I just go with how he's making the conversation go? I think I need more time to think about all this… I don't know what I'm feeling right now towards anyone. _

"Sonny?" Travis gave her a confused look.

"Did you realize that today is Meatball Monday?" Sonny forced a big bite of fro-yo into her mouth so that Travis couldn't see her expression.

* * *

**sooo, I hope that you liked it!!! I will update asap. sorry that it's a little short, but I am completely exhausted and need to get some sleep, cause I have to get up early tomorrow! Please R&R, and thanks for reading!!! **


	8. Chapter 6

**So, yes. I do know that I'm horrible at updating. Please forgive me!! And thank you so much for keeping up with me and sticking with me!!!!! Here's the next chapter! Please R&R! thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Maria81593.**

"Ugh!! How could my life get any more confusing? First, I start liking Chad Dylan Cooper after all of this stuff goes wrong, and I'm talking to Travis. Then, Travis tells me he's practically in love with me, but so is Chad! And, I think I'm in love with both of them! This is so crazy!" Sonny yelled at herself in the mirror. "I just want to…. Run away. Yeah, that's it. I want to run away!"

Sonny took a deep breath and held it for a second before talking again. "This is so crazy! We have like a love triangle going on here. And, I think Chad thinks I want him out of my life, but I don't want him in my life! I want him to be my friend… but I also want Travis to be my friend. And maybe one of them to be my boyfriend. But, I don't know which one; I need help! So much help! Can someone please help me?!"

Sonny knew that talking herself through her problems seemed to help, but this time, it didn't seem to be. She threw her head down on her desk and began banging it somewhat gently. It was so hard for her to tell what she wanted to do. Soon, as the tears started pouring out, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" Sonny yelled composing herself and wiping her eyes dry. She walked to the door and opened it surprised to see Travis.

"Hey!" he said. "What's wrong?"

Sonny hesitated. "Nothing. I'm just… being a girl." Sonny said smiling gently. "Want to come in?"

"Yes, I do." Travis walked in and sat down on the floor.

"There's chairs, you know?" Sonny said irritated that he seemed rude when she asked him if he wanted to come in.

"Yes, I know. And I also know that there is something wrong." Travis looked very worried. "You can tell me. You know that! Sonny, I don't care what it is, I'm your friend and I'm here to listen to your problems. I don't care if you are mad at me or what, but I don't like how you seem so sad! Please tell me what's wrong! It's driving me crazy!"

"Fine!" Sonny broke down again. This time she couldn't control the tears. She crumpled to the floor beside Travis and cried. She just cried, she couldn't stop. He moved over to her and pulled her onto his lap and rocked her. This made Sonny feel even worse! Finally, after a long while of crying into Travis' chest, Sonny was able to once again compose herself and tell Travis everything; literally everything. Every reason why her life was messed up, Travis found out about, and he didn't say a word until she was finished; he just listened intently to everything she had said. Then, he just held her for a while as she cried her heart out before he finally gave his words of wisdom.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this, but life has been pretty crazy lately.**

**So, here's the next chapter finally! I hope that you enjoy it!! The last chapter left off and Travis was about to give Sonny advice about all of the problems in her life. I hope you like it!! Please R&R!! Pretty please? *puppy face***

**I do not own anything except the plot that I came up with for this story.**

**Maria81593.**

* * *

"Sonny, I wish you would have come to me sooner," Travis started. "I'm not upset with you, I just don't like seeing you upset like this." He stroked her hair gently. "Listen to me, okay? I want you to come to me when you're upset. Especially when some of it has to do with me. Sonny, I would love to go out with you, but I don't want to unless you know exactly who you want to be with. It's your decision, and I can't make it for you. And, Sonny. I can't tell you all about your family, but I know that you are NOT the cause of your parents divorce. You may have made them more upset in-between, but those were their problems; not yours. Please, just come and talk to me when you feel this way though, because I hate seeing you like this. And, you have no need to be embarrassed; we're both teenagers growing up. And, let me know who you decide between on me and Chad, okay?"

Sonny looked up and him and smiled softly. "I just made my decision." she said carefully.

"Ohh, really? And who would that be?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, he is in this room with me, and he has his arms around me, and he does cares about me. Not only that, but he also has time for me and he never says anything mean to me. He's very nice, and I want to try some new things with him. I know that maybe we might have some problems, and maybe I hurt his feelings a little bit when I doubted him, but I hope that maybe, just maybe he will take a risk and try to have a relationship with me."

"Sonny, I think you should think some more about this. You only found out that you may have feelings for Chad today, and I don't think that you should make a decision this quickly. I do want to take a chance and date you, but I don't want you to regret going out with me. I just want you to think about this some more for me. I also don't want Chad to end up too upset. He's a friend, and I really don't want him hurt either. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sonny sighed, "Yeah, I understand."

Travis gave her a hug and got up. "I have to get to practice. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright." Travis headed out the door. "Hey, Trav?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Travis smiled and left for practice. After he left Sonny laid down on the floor and started thinking about everything that was going on. She had to figure this all out, and she had no clue how. She didn't want to break either one of her friend's hearts, and she had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of short, but i still have three more stories to write before i have to leave my house at 6:30, and i have to eat before then. I hope you liked it!! Let me know if you have any ideas for what Sonny should decide. I don't know what i want to do with it yet. I'll try to update in the next couple of weeks, but i'm crazy busy!**

**please review! and thanks for reading!**


	10. Final Chapter

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life's been too hectic for me. So, i decided to end the story. this is the final chapter. I'm sorry it ended so quickly. I hope that you like it. I kind of just summed up the end. I hope that i did a good job though. I hope you like it. thanks for sticking with me, everyone. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Maria81593.**

**DISCLAIMER: See last chapter.**

Sonny lay in bed, her pillow wet with tears. Travis had just left. PTC was going on tour for a year, and she wouldn't be able to see or talk to him much.

"Sonny?" it was Chad's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Who let you in my house?"

"The only other person who lives here, your mom. Now, can I come in?" Sonny wiped her eyes and told him yes. He walked in, and sat next to her on her bed. "I'm sorry that Travis had to leave. I know that you really liked him."

"I'll just miss him. He was one of my best friends, ya know? I'm going to miss talking to him everyday."

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss him too." Chad reached for Sonny and embraced her.

"How about we go to the movies to get your mind off of his leaving?" Chad asked. "Just as friends, of course." Sonny nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of talking, Chad left Sonny to get ready and went downstairs to talk to her mom about their plans, which of course, Connie agreed to. In thirty minutes, the couple left for the movies to watch _Chronicles of Narnia 3: Voyage of the Dawn Treader. _They had a pretty good time, and the movie let Sonny's thoughts get away from dwelling on Travis' leaving. After the movie, Chad took Sonny out for some fro-yo, and then took her home before going home himself and going to bed with a smile on his face; he had spent the evening with his favorite girl, and it hadn't been awkward or anything.

Over the next few weeks, Chad and Sonny did a lot of things together, from going to the beach, to stargazing, riding roller coasters, more movies and dinners, and anything and everything else they could find to do. The paparazzi soon started following them and magazines soon started publishing that the two were dating. Neither of them denied it. People went crazy over them. Travis called Sonny every-once-in-a-while to check in, and about four months after he went on tour, the tabloids started printing stories about him and his new girlfriend. Turned out that everything turned out after all. Sonny had a talk with her parents and they explained that their fight hadn't been her fault; it was an impending argument that just happened to be triggered by the move. Finally, Sonny was able to be happy with her life. She and Chad were happy, Travis was happy, the So Random cast… well, they were as happy as they would be with her dating Chad. Maybe Sonny didn't always mess up her life. But then again, life itself was always messed up.


End file.
